


The Anatomy of Us

by t_hens



Series: The Anatomy of Us [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Grey's Anatomy AU, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan's just moved to London and accepted a job at one of London's best hospitals and the last thing he wants is romance - enter Dr. Phil Lesteraka the Grey's Anatomy au no one asked for





	The Anatomy of Us

**Author's Note:**

> date rape drugs (Rohypnol) are mentioned in this chapter, but no rape takes place.

When Dan wakes up, he’s lying slumped against his shower, the water now just above freezing. He blinks awake slowly and tries to get his bearings. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, just remembers standing there, rubbing shampoo in his hair, then letting the water wash it away, and the water was so warm and...oh. He grunts as he stands back up and tries not to freeze to death as he washes the rest of the suds out of his hair.

The house is almost as frigid as the shower, and he wraps the towel around himself tightly. The reflection staring back at him in the mirror looks like him, but a more worn out, sleep deprived version of himself. The bruises under his eyes, normally a dull lilac, are now full blown purple, thanks to his non-stop time at the hospital.

Cristina bursts through the bathroom before he can reach out to grasp his toothbrush. She doesn’t bother doing anything other than grunt at Dan and sit down on the toilet.

“You know, there is this thing called privacy. You should look it up.”

“It’s not like we’re trying to get in each others' goodies. I don’t have anything you want.”

“That’s not the point,” he whines, but she just flushes and pushes past him to go get dressed. 

Lately she’d been spending most of her time in one of his many empty rooms, and while that wasn’t the worst thing in the world, Dan day dreamed fondly of when he had an empty house and could shower in peace.

-

Instead of gathering for rounds, Dan follows the crowd of interns and a few random other hospital employees all milling into the conference room. He’d gotten an email about ‘new employee orientation’ and had whined and complained, but Bailey had told him that he was getting paid to sit around and listen to the chief talk, and to shut up and deal with it. 

Dan takes a seat and crosses his arms, wanting this stupid thing to just be over with. Cristina joins him after a bit, setting down a squashed muffin in front of him and grunting her hello while tearing into her own.

“Thanks, darling,” he croons at her, taking a small bite.

“Surely 'Dr. Lester' would be a more appropriate name for when we're at work?”

Whipping around so hard he makes himself dizzy, Dan glares at Phil. “What are you doing here?” he demands.

He looks entirely too good, dressed up in proper office clothes rather than his scrubs. His tie is bright blue and makes his eyes pop, and Dan kind of hates him. Phil just smiles, far too bright and awake for the time of day. “I’m an Attending, and I’m on the board, so I get to say my little piece here.”

God. Dan wants nothing more than the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. Why does this keep happening to him?

-

The morning goes by faster than expected. It’s boring and mind numbing - not actually teaching anyone anything - but it’s not all bad.

When it’s Phil’s turn and he stands and waves to everyone, letting his eyes linger a touch too long on Dan, he cracks a joke that has the whole room laughing, even Dan, despite telling himself not to.

As Phil leans against the desk at the front while it’s still his turn, a peak of green socks with little corgis in golf gear appears, and Dan has to look away because he’s about to smile all big and dumb. The last thing he needs is for his bosses and co-workers to see him blushing over some dork with patterned socks.

-

After everyone has been dismissed and the room is starting to clear out, Dan hears, “Howell, could you stay back for a moment? I need to discuss a patient with you.”

He can’t roll his eyes like he wants to because he’s still in a room full of people, but Cristina smirks at him and stuffs her last bite of muffin in her mouth before leaving Dan all alone with the one person he’s been desperately trying to avoid.

The door closes with the soft thump and silence stretches between the two of them.

“So...this patient?” Dan asks tentatively, not sure if he actually believes that’s why they are both here.

“There’s no patient,” Phil says, slowly making his way to where Dan is still sat in a chair around the conference table. 

“Well,” he says, standing up and trying to move out of the room, “I better be going then!”

He doesn’t make it more than a few steps before Phil is standing in front of him, holding a hand out in front of him.

“I just want to talk for a second.”

Dan wants to whine and stomp his feet; he doesn't have time for this, and he certainly doesn’t want to do this at work, but he just stands there, lips pursed tightly.

“I’m not gonna make you stay if you don’t want to,” Phil says softly, dropping his hand. “I just want to tell you that if you really don't want me pursuing you, or I guess bothering you is probably the right word, then I’ll stop.”

Biting his lip, Dan stands there and contemplates what Phil’s said. Part of him wants to tell him that he wants him to stop and leave Dan alone. The other part, though, the more dominant part, doesn't want to let go of this delicate thing between them. 

“I don’t -,” he doesn’t really know what to say, so he stays standing there, chewing on his lips and trying to turn his thoughts into a coherent sentence. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” he finally says, eyes trained to the ugly orange carpet beneath his feet.

“Really?” Phil’s smile is wide and dazzling and it makes something in Dan’s chest feel lighter than it has in years.

“Really. But you can’t be all annoying and flirty at work. This has to be somewhat professional.”

Phil still looks entirely too happy, so Dan gives him a light shove and heads out the door, not trusting himself to stay in the room with Phil and not do something incredibly stupid like make out with him.

-

He’s not the first one to arrive at rounds, but at least he’s not the last. George sprints in almost four minutes after Bailey’s started giving assignments and she gives him a glower that makes everyone a bit squirmy. 

“O’Malley, you will be in the pit with Howell today.”

“But!” Dan starts, but halts when the glower moves to him. Why does she hate him so much?

 

“You got a problem with that, Howell?”

He shakes his head and moves towards the pit, dragging George along.

“She hates me,” George pouts, trying to walk and pull up a sock at the same time.

“You were late, she doesn’t hate you. She’s stuck me in the pit for the entire week, she hates _me_.”

He shrugs. “Maybe. I wish I could have been in peds again, though.”

It makes Dan smile. George is such a softy. 

-

There is a tiny coffee shop inside the hospital cafeteria. It’s terrible, but it’s cheap and close, and Dan can get the caffeine he desperately needs to make it through the rest of his shift. He and Cristina stand in the queue together during their lunch break and she spends the entire time bragging about the surgery she’s managed to land.

“You’ve told me the amount of intestine you get to remove, like, six times. I get it.”

“You got to do a surgery the other day, I’m allowed to gloat a little.”

“I _assisted_ on a surgery,” he tells her. He doesn’t have to look up to know that she’s rolling her eyes.

“Okay, you _assisted_ on a surgery, with your _lover_.”

“I hate you.”

It’s finally their turn, so they approach the counter. The newly hired barista is creepy and leers a bit at Cristina while they look at the menu. He gives Dan the creeps, but he doesn't know quite why and doesn’t want to get someone in trouble just for being weird.

They order their drinks and out of the corner of his eye, Dan can see the barista watching Cristina hungrily, and he mentally vows to make the walk to the Starbucks on the corner the next time he decides he needs a caffeine boost.

-

Cristina comes and bothers him while he’s assessing a patient, tapping her foot impatiently until he’s finished and drawn the thick curtain around the bed.

“What do you want?” he asks, jotting down a few notes in the chart.

“Got anything good?” She takes the chart from his hand rather than let him answer, tutting when it’s not to her liking. “You’ve got a heart patient and you’re not even gonna try and do surgery?”

“I don’t think this guy needs surgery. I think it’s just a murmur, I’m gonna send him for an EKG.”

“What a waste,” she whines, tossing the chart back to Dan.

“Yang! If I catch you talking like that about patients again, you’re gonna be working the pit and Howell and O’Malley can go back to cardio, you understand?” 

Bailey had walked in without either of them noticing and Cristina scrambles to get out of the door, lest Bailey stays true to her word. 

-

The day ends up being almost decent, until Phil shows up in the pit to consult on of the patients. Dan sees him before Phil notices he’s there, so he ducks behind a counter. George finds him a moment later when looking for a new pen and chuckles to himself.

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding,” Dan whispers. “Is Phil still here?”

George, bless his heart, tries to look conspicuously, but looks very obvious about looking around the pit. “I don’t see him,” he whispers down to Dan.

He stands, dusting off his scrubs and straightening himself out.

“That still a thing?” George asks, a smile tugging on his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dan tuts and pulls the nearest chart to him so he has an excuse to walk away.

-

There is a nurse sitting on one of the beds when he comes back from taking a patient to their MRI . She’s pale and swaying on the spot. Dan rushes over to catch her before she can fall, and he lays her down gently.

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you okay?” It’s a dumb question, he knows, but it’s the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

“She was okay like, like an hour ago when she went and got a coffee from the cafeteria and then she started saying she was dizzy and had to sit down,” one of the other nurses says, fretting around trying to figure out how to help. 

“Okay,” Dan murmurs. He works on examining her and the more he does, the worse the feeling in his stomach feels. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Dr. Bailey real quick. Can you order a tox screen please?”

The nurse agrees and Dan turns towards the double doors, heading to find his resident. He opens the doors and nearly runs into Phil.

“Oh, there you are. I was just looking for y-.”

“Do you know where Dr. Bailey is? I need her help with something.” Dan cuts him off, anxiety keeping him from being able to be at least marginally polite.

“She’s in surgery. What’s going on?” He sounds the most serious Dan has heard him before and a small part of him is relieved that he’s taking Dan seriously.

“I think one of the nurses was drugged. I’m running a tox screen but I think it’s Rohypnol.”

The word stays between them, hanging heavy in the air and after a second, Phil pushes past Dan and walks into the pit, going straight to the nurse.

He exams her, and ensures that the tox screen is being ordered, which it is, and when he’s finished, he grabs Dan’s arm and pulls him into a deserted corridor.

“I think you’re right. We need to find out what all she’s drunk and have it tested.”

-

Dan spends the next thirty minutes tracking down the nurses coffee and once he finally finds it, and confirms with the other nurses that it’s the nurse in question, he takes it to Phil, who has a dark look on his face as he takes one of the test strips they have in the pit of testing drinks for date rape drugs and dips it into the cup.

It turns a bright, ice blue, almost immediately and Dan’s stomach clenches uncomfortably. His eyes meet Phil’s and the moment stretches between them, heavy with the grim knowledge they are sharing.

“I think it was the new coffee shop guy,” Dan says quietly. 

Thinking of the way he had looked at Cristina that morning makes Dan’s blood run cold and he turns and sprints towards the cardiology wing, praying that somehow Cristina hadn’t drank any of the drink she was handed.

-

Dan finds her after a few minutes of frantic searching, hunched over a thick book on Cardiology. She glances up slowly when she hears Dan’s footsteps.

“What are you running around like that for?” She looks bored and tired but definitely not drugged.

“Did you drink any of that coffee that you got at lunch?” He pants, clutching at a stitch in his side from running up a flight of stairs rather than wait for the lift.

“No, I spilled half of it and then just forgot it.” She waves her wrist towards the sad looking cup and he wants to cry a little bit in relief.

“You’re sure this is yours?” He’s picked it up and Cristina makes a face at him.

“Yes but please don’t drink that. I’m not in the mood to see any puke right now.”

He ignores her, setting the cup down and reaching into his scrubs pocket to extract a test strip. She’s asking what’s going on but Dan can’t form any words as he watches the tiny piece of plastic turning bluer by the second.

Their eyes connect and for the first time since they met, Dan can see fear etched into Cristina’s face.

-

Phil had called the cops while Dan had ran to find Cristina and they are converged at the coffee shop when Dan finally locates Phil. They arrest the man after finding a not-so-well hidden stack of Rohypnol pills stuck behind a stack of cups. 

The man glares at Dan as they march him past the crowd but he’s not paying any mind to him. The events of the last hour hit him all at once and Dan wants nothing more than to sink to the floor and sleep for a year. 

He doesn't though. He slaps Cristina on the shoulder, a lot harder than he meant to and murmurs that he’s happy she’s okay before returning to the pit and trying to distract himself from sobbing like he kind of wants to.

-

Phil finds him in the lift after his shift ends and he should be heading home, but for some reason he can’t get his feet to move. Phil joins him after he’s rode up and down four times. 

“You okay?” He asks, keeping his distance a respectful one, but close enough that Dan can smell his fruity cologne and for some reason, that’s the thing that makes Dan lose it.

He’s sobbing before he can stop himself; giant gulps of air and he still feels like he can’t breath.

Phil pulls him into his arms slowly, giving Dan enough time to pull away, but that’s the last thing he wants. He slams himself into Phil’s waiting body and he cries and cries until there’s no tears left in his body. 

Moving back, he wipes his nose on the back of his hand. It’s a little gross and definitely not attractive, but Phil just gives him a gentle smile and rubs his arm. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

Dan shakes his head and laughs a little hysterically. “No, I’m fine.”

Phil chuckles and keeps rubbing his arm slowly. “Your friends are lucky that they have someone like you looking after them.”

“Thanks,” he says quietly. 

The elevator feels like there is less air in it as they make eye contact. _You could go swimming in those eyes,_ Dan thinks and almost giggles at the thought but chooses to close the distance between them and press his lips to Phil’s.

It takes a second for Phil to respond - probably shocked that Dan had made a move, especially at work - but once he does, he pulls Dan into his arms and kisses him soundly. Nothing matters in that moment, just Phil’s lips against his own and he’s ready to get completely lost in it, as the elevator _dings!_ and the doors open, revealing Bailey standing there, watching their lips lock with a less than happy look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/185522637256/the-anatomy-of-us-part-2) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1138498602181963777)


End file.
